The techniques of assembled slide can be referred to the disclosure in the U.S. Pat. No. 8,651,970. However, although the aforementioned patent discloses a detachable structure, a plurality of connecting members or engaging members are still needed to complete the assembly during assembling, resulting in cumbersome assembly procedures. In addition, although nowadays there are products of assembled slides available, they generally have the problems of large volume resulting in inconvenience in transporting them.